


Come What May

by Sanru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Feelings, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Premonitions, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanru/pseuds/Sanru
Summary: On the eve of the Tidemother's Summoning, Ignis cannot stop thinking that something bad is about to happen.Luckily, when Gladio is involved, he knows what to expect.





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> As late as this post is I still wanted to share it. Unfortunately my personal life is demanding attention... again so this maybe my last post for Gladnis week. At least now I can work through my massive back log of reading material!
> 
> Day four prompt for Gladnis week, early morning hours.

Altissia.

The beauty of the city was unmatched by any other on the planet.  The waterfalls and canals that wound through it helped to bring a feeling of peaceful ambiance to the streets.  The architecture was careful maintained, new additions to the city proper or any repair work that was done was keeping in mind the finite detail that went into the surrounding structures so that it was a seamless transition.  Everything from the lighting to the placement of plant pots were overseen with delicate care and a borderline obsession to keep everything as pristine and aesthetically pleasing as possible.

It was just as beautiful as he had remembered it.

Before Accordo had sign over their defeat to Niflheim on the conditions that they would maintain themselves as a separate entity under their rule, Ignis had been given leave to travel here twice.  The first time had been for his studies, a two month trip for his history class.  Altissa's library was enormous even when compared to the Citadel's Royal Library, with texts dating back to the first time pen was even put the paper.  He could be found all hours of the day in that wonderful building, pouring over documents and tomes, relishing in the knowledge he gained as he turned every page.

The second time had been with his uncle and had lasted less than a week.  A long awaited vacation that they had both been looking forward to for several months.  They had seen the sights, gambled at the Totomonstro, and dined on delicate dishes that simply melted in their mouths and washed it down with classic wines.  It was sad the they were only able to stay for four days but they had made the most of it even if Ignis' hadn't managed to spend a whole day in the library again like he had hoped.

And now, it lay spread out before him looking like not a day had past since then.

Ignis stared out over the city from the juliet balcony of their hotel room letting the breeze off the ocean caress his naked form.  The predawn light barely more than a strip of gray on the horizon.  Most of the city was dark, only the bright lights on the main thoroughfares were still lit.  It was hard to believe that deamons were prowling the streets but after their last few hunts he was unable to deny what they had fought against.

Things were changing.  The days were growing noticeably shorter.  Deamons were becoming more brazen, appearing in the dark corners of the city, where they never would have dared before.  

There was a strange tension in the air that he had noticed when he had first stepped on the docks in Altissa.  One that he didn't remember from his last few trips.  It set him on alert and he barely strayed far from Noctis’ side.  He didn't like it, something bad was about to happen, and he wanted to be ready when that blade fell.

That premonition had been doggedly chasing his heels with every step he took.  He tried not to alert the rest of the party, especially while they were enjoying the sites the town had to offer, but the Shield picked up on his tension before they had even managed to walk down the wharf to the hotel on that first day.  He would have been a lack luster bodyguard if he had not. 

Gladiolus held him back a step so they could have a modicum of solitude.  It wasn't really needed considering how excited Noctis and Prompto were, hurrying ahead of them and pointing excitedly at things for the other to see.  Cid was already off to visit his friend and probably have one too many drinks.  “What's up Iggy?  Something on your mind?”

“I just have a feeling something might go terribly wrong,” he confided after a moments hesitation.  Gladio would need to know to stick closure to his charge than normal, even if this was just a false alarm on his part.  “Keep an eye on Noct.”

Gladio hadn't said anything more but squeezed his shoulder in a silent promise.

Now, after several days, Lady Lunafreya was going to summon the Tidemother later that same morning.

Ignis sighed as he watched the sun slowly work its way up from the horizon.  It was just his imagination but it seemed more like a struggle for it to rise and that uneasy feeling churned in his gut unpleasantly again.  He hadn't been able to enjoy himself yet on this trip.  The sights were a blur as he watched and scanned for possible threats, he barely tasted the food and the excitement that the others felt when they spent a day at the Totomonstro was completely lost to him.  

Something was coming… and he has no idea as to what.

Thankfully only Gladio seemed to pick up on his mood, mostly because of his admission that first day.  The Shield had managed to step up his guard on their charge without Noctis noticing.  A blessing that Ignis had been silently grateful for.  The trails of the past few months had been harder on him that he let on but Ignis could see it in the strain on his face and his lack of appetite was also worrying.  It was nice to see his small smile and the excitement dancing in his eye again.  His appetite was still weak but seeing him finish a three course meal and dessert the night before had been a welcome change.

Today though… Ignis knew everything was going to change… and not for the better.

Ignis was empathetic to Lady Claustra's plight.  She knew what was coming and was only doing what she could now for future damage control and keeping in mind what was best for her people.  The tales of the Tidemother’s Wrath were legendary and the damage to the capital city could be catastrophic.  After she and Noctis -who had stunned him with his ability to negotiate, Ignis had been proud that his lessons had sunken in even if Noctis had never shown any interest before- had agreed on terms for the summoning, Ignis had felt the dreadful feeling come galloping back on cloven hooves.

Especially when he realized that Noctis was going to have to go it alone.

It was doubtful if even the Oracle would be able to stand by his side. 

He'd wanted to step in when Lady Claustra had demanded that they were regaled to evacuation duty.  They were to stay with the Prince, they were to protect him at all costs, especially with Niflheim practically at the city gates.  Not to mention that Noct would most likely have to fight Leviathan for her favor and they would be on the other side of the city unable to help.  He nearly did before reminding himself that this was Noctis decision and he had agreed for them to be loaned to her cause.

He couldn't be mad at the First Lady for what she was doing.  She was after all doing it for the greater good of the many versus the few.  After she and Noct had finished the negotiations, she had a general evacuation sent out for all districts.  Some had heeded the warning but most had stayed.  Seeing and hearing the Oracle herself speak in person was so great and honor that many saw that possibly throwing their lives away was worth it.

Despite his misgivings, Ignis had allowed Prompto to switch rooms with Gladio.  The following day was going to be a trail for them all for various reasons and Noctis could use a night of carefree glee before the battle.  A night of peace before the storm.  Tomorrow… there was no telling what would happened.

That and Gladio needed him.  Their unspoken agreement was clear: to seek out the other when they needed a release but not to get too attached in case one fell protecting Noctis to spare the other the grief so they could continue to focus on their King.  At least that's what they told themselves.  However, after several months of regularly fucking the same man, even Ignis couldn't pretend anymore.  Gladio obviously cared for him greatly just as he cared greatly for Gladio.

It was a double edged sword, one that Ignis hoped never ran either of them through.

He was still a bit sore.  Gladio had nearly railed him within and inch of his life earlier that night.  It had been a long time since they had managed a moment together.  It had been the night before they left for the last leg to Caem.  Noctis, Prompto and Iris were in the room next door watching a movie while Gladio had taken his time, taking Ignis apart slowly but surely several times of the course of several hours that evening.

The next day they arrived in Caem and Gladio left.  Ignis had known right after Noctis agreed and Gladio met his eyes that the previous night had been a farewell.  He had walked with Gladio down to the road where Cindy had brought him an extra motorcycle to borrow.  Neither of them talked just simply enjoying the other's presences.  It was what could very well be the last time they saw each other.  It hurt but not as much as the gentle kiss they had shared on the side of the road before Gladio drove off without another word or glance backwards.

Early that evening had not been gentle or slow.  Ignis was going to feel Gladio for the next few days.  If it hadn’t been for his own worry, Ignis would have stolen Gladio away sooner.  Clearly almost three weeks had been much too long.

Speaking of, Gladio was waking up.  Ignis had hoped that the rough and tumble wild fuck would have been enough to encourage him to sleep the whole night through but Ignis had been up from the bed too long.  Gladio was a cuddler by nature and post coital warmth only increased that exponentially.  At least he had managed to sleep most of the night through while Ignis had stayed up, analyzing everything that could possible happen.

“Can't sleep?” He asked rhetorically, voice rough even as he started to rise from the bed looking like an Astral in his own right.  The low light coming up from the street lamp below caste long shadows across his nude form as he stalked towards Ignis.  It was a sight the shot a pulse of desire through him.  “Have you slept at all?”

Ignis didn't bother answering him, looking back to stare out at the city.  Part of him knew the city would never look the same after this.  There was no way the Tidemother wouldn't leave her mark.  He only hoped that the city would be able to rebuild itself to its former glory after the sea receded.

Gladio came up behind him, one arm wrapping around his collarbone while the other moved behind him.  A rather embarrassing squeak escaped him as Gladio sudden shoved two fingers into him.  His body still loose from their earlier activities but the move was more than surprising in its own right.  “Thought I went hard enough to wear you out for a bit,” Gladio pressed a kiss to his neck as he began to pump his fingers hard and fast inside him.  “Guess we'll have to go again until you stop thinking.”

Ignis shuddered a sigh as Gladio hooked his well practiced fingers and hit that spot inside him, repeatedly.  With each stroke Gladio made a point of hitting his prostate hard, rubbing against it, causing him to whine and lean back against Gladio's chest.  His dick was hard and pressed flush against Ignis’ ass but he ignore it as he kept thrusting his fingers further in, adding another as he hummed to himself.

Ignis’ skin was already flushed and sweat was clinging to him.  He kept making small noises with every rough stroke, his breath hitching in his throat.  His own cock was swelling, the stimulus causing by Gladio's fingers was almost too much.

Gladio suddenly pulled them out completely and shoved Ignis’ forward so he had to grab onto the tiny balcony's railing.  “Hold on.  I'm going to fuck you right here, right now.  Exhaust you till you can't think anymore,” his hands trailed down to possessively grab at his hips and pulled him back a step.  A soft kiss was pressed to the nape of his neck before Gladio was thrusting forward, driving into Ignis to the hilt in one harsh movement.

It was nearly too much.  He may have been loose from earlier and Gladio's ministrations had helped to loosen him a bit more but Gladio was large and he was stretched wide.  A choked noise escaped him as Gladio slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his cry.  “Shhhh…”Gladio licked along the shell of his ear as he spoke, chest pressed close against Ignis’ back.  

"The kids window might be open and who knows who might be bustling along the street right below the window?” He rocked his hips experimentally, Ignis' legs trembling at the sensation as Gladio moved achingly slow compared to what he wanted.  Ignis braced himself against the rail, knowing what was coming.  “Do you want someone to find out I'm fucking you like this?  Bet you would love for Noct to walking in right when I'm drilling your ass through the bed.”

Ignis whimpered at the thought, all previous rhetorical thoughts and conjectures forgotten as Gladio slowly began to build up a furious pace.  One hand keeping Ignis quiet while the other took hold of his hip.  Fingers dug into the same bruise they had left from earlier as Gladio pulled Ignis back with every forward thrust.  The sound of slapping sounding skin was louder than any of the moans and whines escaping Ignis, all overshadowed by the harsh grunts coming from the man behind him.  It would be undeniable what they were doing if anyone happened to overheard them.

Ignis’ eyes went soft as he stared out over the city.  Lines blurring together as the edge of the sun finally managed to creep its way up enough for its rays to kiss the city in a tender embrace.  It was beautiful.  Just like the man behind him.  Just like this feeling that they shared but never spoke of.  Ignis keened, his eyes squeezing shut as his body clenched and he came hard without being touched.

Gladio's hips stuttered as he felt Ignis cuming, forcing himself to slow down even as his body begged for relief.  He knew from past experiences that Ignis needed a moment to recover.  His body was trembling against Gladio's and he was sagging heavily in his arms.  He stopped, pressed deep inside him, sighing at the delicious feeling as Ignis’ body twitched around him pleasantly.

“Didn't realize how keyed up you were,” Gladio said as he carefully stood Ignis upright while still inside him.  He pressed several kisses to his shoulder when it came within range.  “I hope you realize I'm not done with you yet?” He said rocking up into the pliant body in his grasp.

Ignis made a small choked sound at the motion but nodded his head anyway.

Gladio smirked and slipped out, hauling Ignis bodily backwards towards the bed.  He half threw him to the center of the bed, hoping in after him and manhandling Ignis’ body until he was positioned on his knees with his chest pressed to the bedding.  Gladio took a moment to run his hands possessively over his ass, nails scratching gently at the pale skin making faint red lines.  “Ready for me to fuck you raw like the dirty little cock whore you are?”

Face turned to one side so that his cheek was pressed into the bedding, Ignis nodded.  He took a second to spread his knees a bit more and grab at the sheets.  “Please,” he whispered wanting to feeling Gladio's release inside him now after his own orgasm more than ever.  

Gladio kissed right at the top of his tailbone, “I going to fuck you till you pass out and finally stop thinking.  Want me to do that Ignis?  Fuck you so that you feel me for the next week?”

Ignis nodded and little out a small whimper which he knew would only goad Gladio on.  He was loose enough now that he would be able to take it rougher than the escapades earlier that evening and still function the following day without any inconveniences.  At least none that couldn't be dealt with some minor pain relievers.

“Hold on then you sexy thing.” Gladio slapped his ass hard causing him to moan into the sheets.  “I'm going to have you for breakfast.”

Without any pause Gladio sheathed himself in one movement again.  Ignis felt himself pushed forward slightly on the bedding from the force of it and moan again as Gladio grabbed his hips, squeezing at the bruises that now lay on top of his bruises.  He rocked back and forth twice to make sure that Ignis was loose enough to take what he was about to give.

“Going make you come again just by fucking you,” Gladio growled as he pulled out only to slam back in hard, pulling Ignis’ hips back to meet his every thrust.  Skin slapped against skin, making an obscene canopy of noise that was counterpointed by the headboard as it began banging against the wall.  Ignis mewled into the sheets, glad that Noct and Prompto's shared wall was opposite to this one.  He bit at them to try and muffle his noises as Gladio impossibly began to pick up speed.

Gladio forced Ignis’ hips up, cocking them at just the right angle so that he could hit his prostate dead on with every thrust.  The body beneath him squirmed at the sensation, which caused Gladio to miss his mark on the next stroke.  That wouldn't do.  He growled and clamped a hand down on the back of Ignis’ neck pinning him there with his body weight.  

“Not done with you yet,” he growled darkly as he forced Ignis' to take him as his hips pistoned back and forth relentlessly.  “Fucking cum for me already or you're not going to be able to walk right for a week.”

Pinned down and unable to escape the relentless force inside him, Ignis half sobbed into the sheets at the sensation.  With every stroke striking his prostate and no way to relieve the crushing weight pinning him down, the sharp surge of pleasure mixed with the absolute helplessness he felt drove him ever higher still.  Gladio choose to shift then, using his legs to push himself up so that his body weight and gravity added to the force of his thrusts.  The bed spring's beneath him loudly squeaked now with every move and Ignis couldn't help but wonder if the bed was about to break. 

It was that innocent thought that set him over the edge.  He jolted as much as he could against the sheets and Gladio's unrelenting weight, painting his stomach and bedding below him.  The harsh thrusts and grunts continued for several more strokes and Ignis whined as the pleasure became too much and twisted into borderline pain.

Gladio suddenly stopped and pulled out.  Hands that were so much more gentle than earlier coaxed him to roll over onto his back.  The vice like grip he had on the blanket was forced open and the sheets were pulled from his teeth.  Gladio panted down at Ignis as he slowly lowered himself down over him, pressed his dick against Ignis’ spent one and rubbing them together. 

Ignis’ moaned, trembling as he grabbed at the man above him.  He could feel his cock twitching weakly in renewed interest despite everything.  Gladio's forehead pressed against his own and Ignis found himself falling into warm amber eyes that he couldn’t look away from.  

After what felt like eternity that left Ignis breathless and hard once again, Gladio shifted back enough to slide inside again.  Ignis was terribly sore and exhausted but the brutal taskmaster that Gladio tended to be was absent now.  He rocked slowly and methodically into Ignis as if savoring every movement and every feeling.  It reminded Ignis of that time before he left at Caem and it brought to light the terrible truth of what may happened during the rite.

One of them could very well die today.

Ignis made a soft noise of concern in the back of his throat and reached up, wrapping his arms around Gladio's neck as he continued to rock against him.  Their eyes met and held each other in the morning light, unspoken vows and promises past between them like lighting as Ignis could feel the tell tale heat spreading through out him.  He cums dry, body convulsing as the shocks spread through him.  Gladio grunts, forcing himself through several more thrusts before finally cuming himself.  Feeling the warmth splashing his insides wrings a weak gasp from Ignis at the sensation.

“I lov-” Gladio manages to choke back the words they have silently said to each other many times but... today might be their last… 

“I know,” Ignis said as he runs trembling hands through sweaty hair pulling him closer.

Because both of them knew that come what may, nothing would be the same.

“I love you too,” Ignis whispered closing his eyes and accepting the fact that they were no longer in control of anything.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss that held promises to the other to make it through this day.

All they controlled now was what they felt for each other.


End file.
